concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
ABBA
Festfolk cabaret November 1970 - February 1971 from November 1, 1970 Trågår'n, Göteborg, SWE December 1970 Strands Cabaret, Stockholm, SWE January/February short tour 1973 February 10, 1973 Tv-huset Studio 1, Stockholm, SWE (Melodifestival 1973 was the selection for the 14th song to represent Sweden at the Eurovision Song Contest. ABBA performed "Ring Ring" and finished in third place) Swedish Folkpark Tour 1973 June 15, 1973 Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE June 15, 1973 Linköping, SWE June 15, 1973 Anderstorp, SWE June 16, 1973 Folkets Park, Rättvik, SWE June 16, 1973 Avesta, SWE June 17, 1973 Hembygdsgården, Regna, SWE ? June 17, 1973 Högsjö, SWE June 17, 1973 Årjäng, SWE June 17, 1973 Åmotfors, SWE June 22, 1973 Lappvattnet, SWE June 22, 1973 Fäbovallen, Lycksele, SWE June 23, 1973 Överkalix, SWE June 23, 1973 Tärendö, SWE June 23, 1973 Folkets Park, Borlänge, SWE ? June 30, 1973 Östervåla, SWE June 30, 1973 Gävle, SWE July 1, 1973 Söderbykarl, SWE July 1, 1973 Kungssträdgården, Stockholm, SWE July 3, 1973 Murgrönan, Visby, SWE July 4, 1973 Folkets Park, Gamleby, SWE July 5, 1973 Simonstorp, SWE July 6, 1973 Folkets Park, Oskarshamn, SWE July 7, 1973 Södertälje, SWE July 7, 1973 Mariefred, SWE July 8, 1973 Grängesberg, SWE July 8, 1973 Dala-Floda, SWE July 13, 1973 Köping, SWE July 14, 1973 Säterdalens Folkpark, Säter, SWE July 14, 1973 Borlänge, SWE July 15, 1973 Mora, SWE July 20, 1973 Folkets Park, Sunnemo, SWE July 21, 1973 Lysvik, SWE July 21, 1973 Sysslebäck, SWE July 22, 1973 Kungsbacka, SWE July 22, 1973 Vegby, SWE July 27, 1973 Viskan, SWE July 27, 1973 Trätojordsbacken, Stora Scenen, Hammarstrand, SWE July 28, 1973 Noraström, SWE July 29, 1973 Galhammarudden, Svenstavik, SWE August 3, 1973 Alstermo, SWE August 3, 1973 Folkets Park, Kalmar, SWE August 4, 1973 Mariestad, SWE August 4, 1973 Folketspark, Falköping, SWE August 5, 1973 Grona Lund, Lerdla, SWE August 5, 1973 Trädet, SWE August 11, 1973 Parkudden, Tranemo, SWE or Kiruna, SWE August 12, 1973 Bursiljum Folkparken, Skellefteå, SWE August 14, 1973 Söderhamn, SWE August 15, 1973 Jamtli, Östersund, SWE August 17, 1973 Nykroppa, SWE August 18, 1973 Hofors, SWE August 20, 1973 Malmen Club, Stockholm, SWE August 24, 1973 Österbybruk, SWE August 25, 1973 Örebro, SWE August 26, 1973 Karlstad, SWE August 31, 1973 Mysen, NOR (Momarkedet Festival) September 1, 1973 Karlskoga, SWE September 1, 1973 Vretstorp, SWE September 2, 1973 Lobo Restaurant, Göteborg, SWE September 7, 1973 Sölvseborg, SWE September 8, 1973 Kristianstad, SWE September 9, 1973 Malmö, SWE 1974 February 9, 1974 (Melodifestival 1974 was the selection for the 15th song to represent Sweden at the Eurovision Song Contest. ABBA performed "Waterloo" and finished in first place) April 6, 1974 Dome, Brighton, ENG (Eurovision Song Contest 1974. ABBA performed "Waterloo" and finished in first place) October 22, 1974 Rudbecksskolan, Sollentuna, SWE November 17, 1974 Falkonercentret, Copenhagen, DEN November 18, 1974 Kuppelsaal, Hanover, GER November 19, 1974 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER November 21, 1974 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER November 22, 1974 Hochschule für Musik, Berlin, GER November 23, 1974 Meistersingerhalle, Nuremberg, GER November 24, 1974 Jubiläumshalle, Wels, AUT November 25, 1974 Kongresshaus, Innsbruck, AUT November 27, 1974 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT November 29, 1974 Die Glocke, Bremen, GER November 30, 1974 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER 1975 January 10, 1975 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR January 11, 1975 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE January 12, 1975 Olympen, Lund, SWE January 15, 1975 Holstebrohallen, Holstebro, DEN January 17, 1975 Tivolis Konsertsal, Copenhagen, DEN January 18, 1975 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE January 20, 1975 Finlandiatalo, Helsinki, FIN January 22, 1975 Universum, Umea, SWE ABBA Sweden Folkpark Tour 1975 June 21, 1975 Skelleftetravet, Skelleftea, SWE June 22, 1975 Sunderby Lodge, Sunderbyn, SWE June 25, 1975 Köpmanberget, Hudiksvall, SWE June 26, 1975 Folkets Park, Björneborg, FIN June 27, 1975 Folkets Park, Borlänge, SWE June 28, 1975 Folkpark, Eskilstuna, SWE June 30, 1975 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, SWE July 1, 1975 Folkets Park, Linköping, SWE (cancelled, rescheduled for July 8th) July 2, 1975 Folkets Park, Gamleby, SWE (cancelled, rescheduled for July 9th) July 3, 1975 Folkets Park, Malmö, SWE July 4, 1975 Storebroparken, Storebro, SWE July 5, 1975 Masten, Kristianopel, SWE July 6, 1975 Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE July 7, 1975 Slottsruinen, Borgholm, SWE July 8, 1975 Folkets Park, Linköping, SWE (rescheduled from July 1st) July 9, 1975 Folkets Park, Gamleby, SWE (rescheduled from July 2nd) August 30, 1975 Mysen, NO (Momarkedet Festival performing "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do", "SOS" & "Waterloo") September 22, 1975 Palazzo del Cinema, Lido, ITY (Mostra internazionale di musica leggera 1975 performing "Mamma Mia" & "SOS") November 15, 1975 New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "SOS" & "Waterloo") 1976 ABBA Australian Promotional Tour March 1976 June 18, 1976 Royal Swedish Opera, Stockholm, SWE (Pre-wedding gala of King Carl XVI Gustav and soon-to-be Queen Silvia of Sweden. They performed "Dancing Queen" which was the first live and domestic performance of the song, after premiering on TV in Japan and Germany during the spring of 1976) August 21, 1976 Bremen, GER (German TV "Musikladen" performing "Waterloo", "Honey, Honey, "Tropical Loveland", "SOS", "Rock Me", "Dancing Queen", "Mamma Mia", "I've Been Waiting for You", "Fernando" & "So Long") October 7, 1976 Warsaw, POL performing "Dancing Queen", "Money, Money, Money" & "Knowing Me, Knowing You" October 29, 1976 Burbank, CA (US TV "The Midnight Special" performing "Fernando", "Dancing Queen", "Mamma Mia" & "SOS") 1977 ABBA European Tour 1977 January 28, 1977 Eksbergshallen, Oslo, NOR January 29-30, 1977 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE January 31-February 1, 1977 Brondbyhallen, Copenhagen, DEN February 2, 1977 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER February 3, 1977 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER February 4, 1977 Jaap Eden Hall, Amsterdam, NED February 5, 1977 Arenahal, Antwerp, BEL February 6, 1977 Grughalle, Essen, GER February 7, 1977 Eilenrieder Halle, Hanover, GER February 8, 1977 C.C.H, Hamburg, GER February 10, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG February 11, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG February 12, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT February 14, 1977 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.30) ABBA Australian Tour 1977 March 3-4, 1977 RAS Sydney Showgrounds, Sydney, AUS March 5-6, 1977 Sidney Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows 2.30 & 8.30 on 6th) March 8, 1977 West Lakes Football Stadium, Adelaide, AUS March 10-12, 1977 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00 on 10th & 2.30 & 8.30 on 12th) 1979 January 9, 1979 United Nations General Assembly, New York City, NY (Music for UNICEF 1979 performing "Chiquitita") May 18, 1979 Diskoland, Landskrona, SWE (suprise concert in this Swedish nightclubduring there rehearsals for their tour) May 19, 1979 Norköping, SWE (suprise concert in this Swedish nightclubduring there rehearsals for their tour) Abba World Tour 1979 September 11, 1979 Vancouver, BC ("The Raes Variety Hour" performing "Does Your Mother Know") September 13, 1979 Sports Arena, Edmonton, AB September 15, 1979 Pacific National Exhibition, Vancouver, BC September 17, 1979 Seattle Arena, Seattle, WA September 18, 1979 Opera House, Portland, OR September 19, 1979 Concord Pavillion, Concord, CA September 21, 1979 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA September 22, 1979 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA September 23, 1979 Active Center, Tempe, AZ September 24, 1979 Aladdin Hotel Performing Arts Theater, Las Vegas, NV September 26, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NB September 27, 1979 Civic Arena, St. Paul, MN September 29, 1979 Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI September 30, 1979 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL October 2, 1979 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY October 3, 1979 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 4, 1979 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (cancelled) October 6, 1979 Forum, Montréal, QC October 7, 1979 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON October 19, 1979 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE October 20, 1979 Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE October 21, 1979 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN October 23, 1979 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA October 24, 1979 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam, NED October 25, 1979 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER October 27, 1979 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 28, 1979 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI October 29, 1979 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT October 30, 1979 Sporthalle Böblingen, Stuttgart, GER November 1, 1979 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER November 2, 1979 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER November 3, 1979 Forest National, Brussels, BEL November 4-10, 1979 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 11-12, 1979 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG November 13, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT November 15, 1979 R.D.S. Main Hall, Dublin, IRE 1980 ABBA Japanese Tour 1980 March 12-13, 1980 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN March 14, 1980 Sogo Taiikukan, Koriyama, JPN March 17-18, 1980 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN March 20, 1980 Kyu Den Taiikukan, Fukuoka, JPN March 21-22, 1980 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN March 24, 1980 Aichi-ken Taiikukan, Nagoya, JPN March 26-27, 1980 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 1981 April 27, 1981 SVT Studios, Stockholm, SWE 1982 November 6, 1982 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Late, Late Breakfast Show" performing "Thank You for the Music") November 11, 1982 Saarlandhalle, Saarbrücken, ger performing "The Day Before You Came", "Cassandra" & "Under Attack" November 19, 1982 Nöjesmagazinet Scala, Kristianstad, SWE performing "Thank You for the Music" 1999 June ?, 1999 A private 50th birthday party of their friend and associate Görel Hanser, the last known occasion that all four members of ABBA sang together singing a Swedish happy birthday tune with other guests. 2016 June 6, 2016 Berns Salonger, Stockholm, SWE (Sunday 5 June 2016 marked the 50th anniversary of the first meeting of Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson. A party was held for approximately 350 guests, including Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid 'Frida' Reuss. Towards the end of the evening, Agnetha and Frida took to the stage to sing "The Way Old Friends Do" as a tribute to their former band mates)